How does she do it? II
by Prettycrazy
Summary: Ok I decided to do a sequel to the 'How does she do it' titled story. But I'm not really making Rupert as ignorant as in the first. I hope you will still enjoy.


Rupert slowly opened the door to their bedroom, they had not been on speaking terms since the ball 3 weeks ago

Rupert slowly opened the door to their bedroom. T, they had not been on speaking terms since the ball 3 weeks ago. She had even banned him from their bedroom. , Sso the entire palace knew that their monarchs were having problems and, that their Queen was mad. Everybody knew that King Rupert had been sleeping in the green guest room on the floor below his normal sleeping facilities.

Rupert entered the bedroom soundlessly, carefully as to not wake up Clarisse. He tiptoed to the bedside and crawled into their bed. The shifting of the mattress woke up Clarisse. She threw herself around ready to scream. Rupert quickly put his hand over her mouth and, she looked at him frightened.

"Please, Darling, don't be scared of me!" Rupert pleaded. Clarisse's breathing ceased, and he removed his hand the second Clarisse's look changed from scared to frightening mad.

"What are you doing in here?" Clarisse asked through clenched teeth.

"Darling, we need to talk."

"Call my office in the morning and make an appointment!" she answered coldly.

"Oh, quite it, Clarisse. We are adults; I know I made a mistake. A huge mistake. But what do you want me to do? I miss your company when I travel. And believe me when I say this, I'm not trying to blame my indiscretion on you. But when the boys where younger you always accompanied me. You showed them the world while I worked. You made us a family when the duties of the day were over. And more importantly, you showed me you cared about me by travelling along and of course, shareding my bed. Now you do neither. You don't travel with me, because you have your own work to do now, important work, and you have to travel elsewhere, and I can partly understand that. But you've also thrown me out of our bedroom, giving the maids and other staff plenty of gossip!" Rupert breathed hard and looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Rupert, you know why I threw you out of the bedroom. I cannot lie next to you in bed, let you hold me, touch me, kiss me, even make love to me, w. When I know you've just slept with another woman., I've let you do all that up until the ball because it made it easier to pretend. But the straw that broke the camel's back was your behaviour towards Monsieur Bovier." Clarisse stated and moved away from Rupert.

"Monsieur Bovier?" Rupert looked puzzled.

"Yes, the Independence Day ball, 3three weeks ago, he almost raped me in the library and you didn't seem to care the least. You wanted me back inside smiling and playing the great hostageess I always am. You didn't even hold me, or comforted me. , wWhen I broke down, you left for your office." She brushed away the tears that rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't know what to do!" Hhe said and moved to her, taking her in his arms. She tensed immediatelyshortly. But he had always been good to her, never had laid a hand on her wrongly. He ran a hand over her back soothingly. After a while he slowly drew back a little to look at her beautiful eyes. She was still crying from the memory of Monsieur Bovier's hands all over her.

Rupert put a finger softly under her chin and placed his lips on hers. H, he kept them in that position, even when he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her lips, urging her to part them. She quickly obeyed his wish.

When the kiss again was intensified, Clarisse suddenly pushed Rupert away.

"Why do you hold this power over me?"

"What do you mean?" Rupert was lost.

"The same thing happened in your office that night. I came to shout and yell at you, and I ended up almost having sex with you in the office. That is why I tried to keep your desk between us. T that is why I threw you out of the bedroom. , I needed walls between us this time only to be able to resist you. You just have to look me in the eyes and I'm lost, I obey your every move!" Clarisse was frustrated.

"So actually you forgive me, my mistake in Belgium, or at least are willing to forget it. But you can't cope with my non responsive way of handling trouble with or in our relationship." Rupert tried.

"Rupert, I can't just forget your mistake in Belgium. If it had been the first, yes then I might have been able to do so. Y, yoou know I could, otherwise we would never have had Phillip. And I've forgotten many others and you know that too!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I know." Hhe simply said.

A long silent pause was in the room, neither of them looking at the other.

"Do you remember our fifth 5th anniversary?" sShe asked suddenly.

"Uhm…vaguely, but yes!" He squinted at her question.

"I cried that night, one of many, when we made love. You asked me why I was crying, and I told you, fooled you by saying I was crying from happiness. But it was from the opposite. You didn't even ask me if you where hurting me in any way. I saw you in the stables that morning, you where having sex with a maid or something, right there besides my favourite mare. I had gone to the stables when I'd seen you return, to surprise you and either ride away with you or take you back to our bedroom, but instead I ran back to my own office, crying all the way there, and shortly after you came in and you where still looking flushed and the worst part is that you walked right over and kissed me long and hard! And of course the fact that you wanted to make love to me when night fell. And I let you do it, on a lie!" Clarisse had to sit down on the bed again, her legs where like gjelly, and she felt a sob climbing in her throat, she had actually promised herself she would never think about any of his indiscretions twice.

"Clarisse, I'm the King for heavens sake, I'm expected to… to…!" Rupert started.

"To screw every living, breathing creature that walks past you in a seductive manner?" She shot around quickly, starring at him.

"What the hell do you mean? I have done no such thing. I've been with a lot of women, yes I know that perfectly well – maybe if you weren't so closed up and let that damn wall down once in awhile, and let me screw you! Maybe I wouldn't have to look elsewhere to find release from my days. Just look at what you've done. You've thrown me out of my own bedroom, my own bed. You are not exactly begging me to be with you instead of others!" Rupert walked back and forth frustrated, raising his voice through his speech.

"How can you say that? How can you say that? – I have been more than willing over the years despite my knowledge of your extra activities. You have no right to be mad, if anyone has the right to be mad, it's me!" She rose to her feet quickly.

"You have the right to be mad? You threw me out of my own living quarters just because you didn't want be become weak!"

"I am not weak!" Clarisse picked up the empty water glass on her night stand and threw it at him.

Rupert easily caught the glass, and that made Clarisse screamed out in defeat.

"Darling, be careful it might break!" Rupert mocked her.

"I couldn't care less! I wish it had, then you might have been hurt!" she screamed towards him.

Rupert threw the glass on the chair next to him, and moved quickly towards Clarisse, the glass falling to the ground, shattering to a million pieces. In three long strides, Rupert had Clarisse backed up and trapped against the wall.

"You want to hurt me? Why?" Rupert hissed inches from Clarisse's face.

"You've hurt me again and again over the years, that's why!" she answered steadily despite the closeness ofrom her husband. Tears were welling up in her eyes the longer they stood like that, Rupert's handsome features turning time and time again into those of Monsieur Bovier's. It frightened Clarisse that it was still so much in her head.

"That's why? And you don't think you've hurt me over the years?" Rupert was looking over her face.

"I've hurt you?" Clarisse questioned him. She looked away from him to hide her scared look.

"Look at me! Look at me!" He said loudly. "You've never looked at me with love or desire, and THAT has hurt me over the years. I love you, Clarisse! I lust for you! Every single day, not a day goes by where I don't wish to be near you. To hold, kiss, caress you! Do you love me? Do you lust after me? I don't think you do!" He moved away from her and over to the French doors that led to the balcony, he putting a hand to his forehead.

"You bastard! How dare you try blaming all this on me?. You don't give me much reason to love OR lust after you, do you? A pretty girl just has to smile your way and your pants drops. But I will suggest that you try keeping your pants on and then MAYBE we can stop hurting each other!" The lump forming in her throat blocked her ability to say more, so she started moving towards the door.

Rupert grabbed her arm and spun her around, again trapping her against the wall. His lips were pressed hard against hers. S, she tried to push him away several times, but the more she pushed the more he pressed into her. His hands roamed her body, and even though they were in a fight, her body as well as his responded to the roaming. They both could feel their desires boiling slowly beneath the surface, and the need for air started to make its presence. Finally he broke for air, and her palm immediately came into contact with Rupert's cheek. This shocked them both. Nothing like this had ever happened between them before.

Clarisse was horrified that she had actually raised her hand and hit him. Tears of confusion clouded her eyes, she was just about to apologized when he caught her eye. She had to break the spell; otherwise she would find herself in his arms. Anger started to win over her mind, she wouldn't let his amazing eyes win this battle, and magically turn her anger to passion.

"I hate you. Do you even know what you've done to me over the years.? NO no no you don't. Or maybe you don't even care!" Clarisse started screaming at him while hitting his chest repeatedly with closed fists.

"We hadn't been married long before you started going to an apparently warmer bed than your own. And it was my maid, the woman who helped me dress for OUR wedding, and you took her right there in the blue family room. I was ashamed that I couldn't take my eyes away, but I couldn't believe that you where cheating on me that quickly after our wedding. A, actually we had only been back from our honeymoon for two months before you needed more female company. You kept begging me to fall pregnant; you fooled me for a long time. Did you want me pregnant so you didn't have to touch me ever again?" She gave him a hard blow on the arm, but he didn't move he let her give it to him.

"You are even a coward! Just letting me yell at you! Fine, fine, I will tell you more of how you've hurt me. I already told you about our fifth 5th anniversary. Remember our official trip to Britain? I bet you do, I had gone to bed early on our fourth 4th day, because I knew we would have a long day the next day. Past midnight I woke up because I heard a noise in the hall outside our suite. I walked out slowly but saw nothing at first, then down the hall I noticed the back of a man and by looking closer I could see it was my own husband, and you where buried deep in some woman's cleavage., I went back in the suite and slammed the door. And I think it got your attention, because not long after you climbed into bed with me and offered me to work on a third child, and I let you, stupid as I was!" She had already screamed so much that her throat hurt from it.

Rupert reached up to brush her tears away, but she jerked her head away from his touch "Don't you dare touch me. You don't care about me anyway. You have done female riders at horseshows, while I handed over the winning prize. You've done diplomats' wives at balls and functions while I was being insulted by their husbands; you've been through a large number of different secretaries and maids. And that's only those I know about because I've seen you. And still I have remained your ever faithful wife, loved you, I've given you children, and I am still sharing a bed with you, EVEN with my knowledge of your many women." She was on the verge of crying full force.

"You said you loved me? Does that mean you don't anymore?" Rupert tried to calm her by speaking softly.

"I'm having a hard time loving you, because if you are not screwing someone, you are with people I don't care much for or you just want me near you to hold up your perfect image with a lovely, devoted wife on your arm. I'm an independent woman, but no one sees that because to them I'm just your wife and Pierre's and Phillip's mother. Or someone the King of Genovia doesn't mind sharing! I am not a toy to be pastsed among children. But again no one sees that, because you always act as if you couldn't care less if someone kisses me, holds me inappropriately or touches me." She'd started sobbing.

"Couldn't care less? I'm slowly dying when I see anybody stare at you the way most of the men in Parliament do. And when they turn to me, they look at me with disgust, as if I shouldn't be allowed to have you as mine. When someone asks you for a dance, I have to close my fists and hold myself at bay as to not jump the man and yell at him, that you are mine! I want nothing more than to be with you all day, all night, always. You said you are having a hard time loving me! ? I need to know….Do you lust after me?"

"You've never given me a chance to find out!" Clarisse couldn't hold it together any longer. S she slide down the wall, sobbing. She hid her face in her arms once on the floor and cried harder.

He didn't know what to do, he slide down the wall himself and sat besides her. His arms rested on top of his knees, he leaned his head back.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. I've never realised how much I've hurt you. Never. I thought we where happy together. I knew that I wereasn't being fair to you. But never, ever think that I just wanted you pregnant so as to have an excuse to not be with you. You've never been one to initiate indicatetimate that you wanted me more in the bedroom, or any place else for that matter. And I am so sorry that I've turned to others. , tThat is not whast a marriage is about. A marriage should be holy and ours even more so, as we have a very public marriage. I have not lived up to the vows I gave you." Rupert had tears threatening to fall infrom his eyes, he was trying to collect himself to continue.

Clarisse sat up. S, she was still crying but now doing so while looking at her husband.

"I have to tell you that I didn't know what to do with the entire Bovier incident. I was shocked that anything like that could happen to my wife at such a party, at such a big gathering." He shook his head, still not willing to believe it.

"I warned you several times, Rupert, and you just kept pushing it and me aside." Sshe sobbed and watched him nod.

"I was scared, Clarisse, and you know that I handle being scared very badly. Just remember when Phillip was about six months old and got the flu. When he kept screaming, you where just a rock, you held him in your arms and you where amazing. , I didn't know what to do then either. Clarisse, when I saw you break down, I didn't see theat strong, fighting woman, I knew as strong and a fighter like you always are. I was afraid something more had happened that I didn't know of. I wanted to comfort you when you came to my office, kissing you and what else I did was in hope of you forgetting what had happened." Rupert took hold of her hand bringing it to his lips, softly kissing it.

"He didn't get to finish what he had started, Rupert. Joseph got there just in time! Thank God, I don't even dare to think about what would have happened further if Joseph hadn't stepped through that door." Clarisse still had tears running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the one that saved you from him. It's always Joseph that saves you from bad things happening to you!" Rupert said, sounding like a child.

"Well, that is one of the things you pay him to do!" Clarisse herself could hear the lightness in her statement.

"I know, but think back. When you where eight months pregnant with Pierre, he saved you from the cold water when you feell over board off the royal cruise ship. , eight months pregnant, Joseph was the first to jump into the water and get you out. When you slide down the icy path on our winter vacation a few years later, Joseph was by your side as fast as lightning, and he stood the rest of the way down the mountain on skis with you in his arms because of your bruised hip. When you fell off the horse during our review of the guards, he caught you before you hit the ground, and thank God for that or Phillip might never have been born. Do you want me to continue? I have a list much much longer than this." Rupert was being sincere, and Clarisse knew it.

"No I get the picture. But you have done yours to!" Clarisse was tired of being mad, they had had many good years together, despite the women that stopped by Rupert's bed from time to time.

"Done mine? In what way?" Rupert couldn't find anything in his head that would qualify into what Joseph had done.

"Yes, you where the one thatwho talked me through my panic a few months before Pierre was born, you where the one thawhot wiped my forehead when I was in labour with Phillip, you where the one thatwho took him the entire first night, only giving him to me when he needed to be feed. You've taken a lot of blows for me from Parliament when I'd done something they didn't approve of. And my list is equally long, should I continue?" TShe this time she smiled his way.

"No you don't have to. I…..I….I get the pic…" Tthe last of his words was silenced when he placed his lips on hers,! k Kissing her deeply.

"I'm sorry!" He muttered

Clarisse looked at him through tearful eyes and nodded. Quickly Rupert covered her mouth in a hungry kiss again. She started responding, kissing him back with a fire that had been unknown by them both.

His lips caressed hers; they tucked nipped at hers in a seductive, yet suggestive manner. He let his lips travel shortslowly from her lips, to her cheek, down her jaw line, only to fiercely return to her lips. She moaned at his kisses and his hands that were travelling all over her body, g. Groping at her flesh; pulling at her clothing. The silk ribbon that was waved at the top of her nightgown was completely undone, giving Rupert free access to her breasts. His lips vacated hers to hurry down to nibbpple at her newly freed breasts. He lightly scraped his teeth over the taught nipple.

"Aw Rupert, no teeth!" She cried out.

"Sorry!" He said and covered the other breast with his mouth.

He softly pushed her down on the floor, laying his own highly alert body on top of hers. His tongue begged for access to her mouth, just like his lower body was begging for access to her body. Her tongue met his, battling in a heated duel. He ran a hand slowly down her body, caressing her breast and hip on its way down her body. W, when he reached her knee, he started pulling up her nightgown. R, he reacheding her panties, he and removed his hand, only to frantically, with one hand, trying to open his own pants.

"Rupert! Not here! Not like this!" Clarisse moaned and ran her hand through his hair.

"Please, Clarisse, I don't feel like using the bed!" He muffled his words into her shoulder and continued.

"Rupert, stop it!" She started moving away from under him.

"Stop? You don't want to do this all of a sudden?" He sounded confused.

"Yes, I still want to do this, but not on the floor! And especially not directly in front of the door!" Clarisse's temper was starting to flare.

"Stop being so uptight! Everything has to be so damn planned with you. Clarisse, try being spontaneous sometimes!" His temper matched hers.

"I am, from time to time, but I'm NOT one of your various whores." She hissed, all the smiles and good time was suddenly forgotten.

Rupert's look intensified and suddenly he picked her up and, rose to his feet with her in his arms. Quickly he got them to the chaise by the French doors he had stood by earlier.

His hands ran over her body, not really touching. "Let me ravish you!"

"But Rupert….by the window? What if someone sees?" Clarisse was horrified by her own thought.

"Clarisse, first of all, the staff knows that we have sex from time to time…"

"They know that you have sex, that's true!" She interrupted him

"What I was about to say was that neither of us is quiet in times of passion, so they have heard us!" Rupert revealed.

"Oh no…"

"Sorry, I thought you knew. But the second thing I was about to say is, if someone sees us, they are truly troubled; we are on the third floor. Let me have you right here, right now!" He said and hiked up her nightgown once more. Looking in her eyes, he saw her being scared and yet very interested.

"Why do you look so scared, darling?" Rupert was sitting at the end of the chaise between her legs, hands under her nightgown resting on her hip.

"You've never done this before." She stammered.

"Done this before? What do you mean?" He started caressing her body without noticing himself.

"Asked to do this elsewhere, and never like this!" She was having a hard time saying the words.

"We've never fought like this before." He looked her in the eyes, the quietness was so loud it was scaring them both, but neither of them knew what to say "You are so beautiful!" Rupert suddenly said.

She looked his face over, and she knew he meant his words. Clarisse grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to her. Her lips were waiting for his, her body was ready for his to cover hers. While his lips tried to melt onto hers, she pulled the shirt of his body, her hands roamed his upper body, feeling the muscles move under her touch.

"Do you like this nightgown?" Rupert suddenly asked, right after he'd pulled his lips from hers.

"What?" Clarisse got confused, still feeling intoxicated by their heated kisses.

"Do you like this?" He asked and pulled at her gown.

"Yes, I think. No! I really don't know what you are asking!" She pecked his lips.

Her lips had just left his, when she yelped out in shock. He ribbpped her nightgown off of her, splitting it down the front.

"Rupert! What did you do that for?" Clarisse was in shock, so much that she whispered her question.

"I couldn't figure out how to get it off you, and you didn't say you liked it! This was the easiest way!" Rupert replied innocently.

Clarisse looked down at her exposed body, and back to her husband's eyes. She was thrilled to see so much desire in his eyes. It felt as if it had been decades since he had last time looked at her with a look like that.

"Come here!" She pulled him down on top of her again, s. Slightly biting his lower lip.

"Anything you want my love!" He pushed one of his hands in between their bodies, to open his pants. He succeeded in his first try. And shortly after he was naked on top of her, only her panties kept them from not being joined by their desires. Their lips never seemed to part, they hadn't been that attentive to each other since forever.

"Get up!" She whispered.

Rupert pulled his head back a little to be able to see her face, she still had her eyes closed eyes. Feeling him looking at her, she opened her eyes enough for the shining blue colour of them to be seen and to give him a smile on his lips.

"Get up!" She whispered again and this time he did as he was told, but with a questioning look.

When he finally stood in front of her, she looked him over from head to toe, and made a mental note that she for sure had married a good looking man, in all aspects. He had a beautiful body to look at, to touch. She wanted to touch him, to taste him, she truly wanted to be with him. She wiggled her finger for him to come closer to her. He obeyed her immediately. And when she reached out to place a hand around him, he gasped out loud. Never before had she touched him so intimately.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She asked in a wicked tone and with a smile on her lips.

"No no…..uhm not scare, rather thrill me!" He said proudly as he felt himself getting harder.

She softly moved her hand, receiving a moan from Rupert, and felt his body shudder. She continued her caress. It didn't take long before Rupert begged her.

"Please, Clarisse. Please! I'm begging you!" Rupert could hardly form the words.

"Begging me for what, darling?" She knew what he was begging her to do, but she didn't know if she should give him that. She'd never done it before, she'd wanted to a few times but said had stopped just before she agreed to it. But she wanted to do this.

"You know, love! You know! I want to feel your lips on me!"

She kissed his abdomen. "There you are!" She smiled and looked up at him, he shook his head no. She kissed him just above the groin area. "Oh I should have gone lower!"

He nodded and placed a hand on top of heris head and pressed softly, and groaneding, "Lower!"

She pulled back a little and looked at his groin, . Iit was somewhat scary to look at, and yet beautiful. He had asked her before to do this, but just as when she herself had started, she had stopped just before it had begun. But this time she took a deep breath and took him in her mouth. S, she heard him growl deep in his throat at their contact. She herself had let out a moan. She started moving her tongue around him, and the more pressure she added, the more Rupert shuddered. She pulled back, leaving him with a kiss on the tip.

"Oh my god, Darling, you are a natural. We should have done this long time ago!" He said breathlessly.

She then quickly took him in her mouth again, and moved up and down him in a steady rhythm. After a few minutes Rupert grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head away. She looked at him, shocked.

"We don't need this to be over just yet!" wWas his answer to her look and she shook her head no with a knowing smile on her lips.

He had been standing in front of her, while she sat on the chaise. He reached down and massaged her breasts, ever so softly. PushingAnd pushed her down on her back, heand kneeled down, heand kissed down her torso, licking around her naval, which resulted in a chuckle from Clarisse.

"May I?" Rupert indicated to her one piece of clothing that remained.

She lifted her rear from the seat to let him take off her panties. He slide them down her legs slowly, letting the fabric tickle her all the way down. Once he reached her feet, she kicked them half way across the room, noticing out the corner of her eye that they hung from the corner of their wedding photo. She felt his hands follow the trail up her legs, massaging softly. When he reached her inner thigh, his hands moved under her legs and his lips replaced his hands' activities. From time to time he darted out his tongue and licked her thigh. He looked up at her, to catch her reaction when he pressed his lips to her lower body.

"Rupert, no no no…..I….I can't. No not that!" Sshe was afraid, of what she didn't know, but she knew she was scared to have his lips touch her there.

"Just close your eyes and relax love. I promise you, I will show you this path, and if you still want me to stop, I will right away! Ok?" Rupert suggested, and licked her thigh.

"I don't know….Rupert, I don…."She didn't get any further before his tongue quickly found her hot spot and started massaging it. Her moans told him, he was putting the right amount of pressure on her. He flicked his tongue out, stepping up the rhythm, which made her moan louder and breathed heavier. He could hear she was close, so once again he picked up the pace, and took her over the edge. He kissed her lower abdomen, as she calmed down, just before her breathing reached a normal level and, she grabbed his hair and pulled up, looking him in the eye.

"We don't need this to be over just yet!" She repeated his words from earlier, which brought a huge smile on his lips, and he quickly crawled up her body, captivaturing her lips, licking her upper lip. He knew she would be able to taste her own arousal once she gave into their kisses. But he had never anticipated that she would, be so aroused that she would be taking the lead. She pressed her body up against his, pushing him with her to a stand. Once on their feet, she pushed him back down on the chaise, quickly straddling him.

As she let him enter her body, she moaned long and deep. As did he, it was almost too much for him, and he grabbed her around the hips to prevent her from moving, or he would have reached his release right then and there.

"Are you alright, my dear?" She asked in a husky tone and received a slight nod from her husband.

"Why have you never taken the lead before?" He asked after a long silent pause.

"You know what I was brought up with. This part of marriage has always been described as the man's time, I should just lay back and let you do what you wanted. That you've always let me be a part of it too, has been amazing. But now that both Phillip and Pierre isare old enough to take care of themselves and you have had other, let's call it business, to attend to. I've had a lot of time on my hands. Plenty of time to read!" She said and winked at him.

He let out a soft chuckle, and released his grip on her hip "Well my love, let's see how much reading you've been doing!" He said with a glint to his eye.

She chuckled along with him, and began moving. Instantly they both moaned from pleasure. He lifted her slightly to be able to thrust into her, his movements broughtinging them close to release. S, she took hold of his hands and removed them from her hip and placed them on her breasts, where he started massaging them softly, and she began moving faster herself.

He never thought it would be possible, but they hit climax together, . Bboth of them screaming from the release, something totally incomprehensible. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavyily into his neck, feeling his hands moving slowly around her backside. He felt wonderful, this was the first step on a passionate journey, they hopefully would take together – he smiled at his thought. Then felt her moving up to a sitting position. He looked her over.

"What is it, my love?" He was suddenly worried, she had tears in her eyes again.

"I let you do it again!" Werewas her, almost, inaudible answer.

"Let me do what again?" He proppbed himself up on his elbows, she was still straddling him.

"I let you make love to me again. W, we always ends our fights naked in bed!" She brushed her tears away angrily.

"We do? I guess we do! Mostly my fault I'm sorry, but at least we are not in bed this time, though still naked. I promise you, if we ever fight again I will not try to take you to bed! I love you, Clarisse!" He put his arms around her as he sat up completely, his head resting on her chest. He kissed her chest before looking her in the eyes.

"Stop, Rupert!" She begged him with her eyes.

"Of course darling, but…." He started then she abruptly stood up and quickly put her robe on. He followed her every move, as she went about the room collecting all of his clothing. He couldn't say a word, not even when he noticed her moving towards the door of their suite, with all his clothes in her arms. Just before she put her hand on the doorknob, he spoke up.

"Clarisse?" He questioned her actions. T, they had just made passionate love, on the chaise in their suite. She looked at him with an expression he'd never before seen, one he couldn't describe. She opened the door and the footmen outside turned to greet, who ever that would emerge from their Majesties' suite. She looked back at Rupert as she threw all of his clothes out into the hall.

"Get out!" wWas all she said.

"Excuse me? What, darling?" Rupert was not prepared for a reaction like that, he had been certain of her beggingshe would beg him to take her to bed, and never leave her again. Beg him to never again be with another woman. But she was throwing him out of their suite, again, this time him being naked. The footmen wereas trying to hide the smiles that where spreading over their faces.

"Get out! And if you still want to talk, call my office in the morning and make an appointment!" She stood by the door, holding it open. Rupert rose from the chaise and started to move towards his own robe, when she again stopped him.

"Get out, I said!" She repeated

The King of Genovia was being thrown out of his bedchamber again by his wife, but he was only in his birthday suit. Rupert walked out of the open door only to turn out in the hall before the pile of his clothes and, he looked at Clarisse questioning. ly. Then she slammed the door shut and it was locked from the inside.

Rupert looked at the footmen who hadthat turned again with their backs to the doors. H, he bent down and picked up his clothes, not bothering to put ithem on.

"How does she do it?" He asked himself out loud, and walked down the hall, butt naked, towards the room he had been living in for the past three weeks. He'd have to try the making an appointment in the morning with her office. That was the only chance he would have to get back into their suite, and maybe even get to stay there. He missed holding her in his sleep. He missed waking up in the morning just looking at her until she began to stir. He missed her.


End file.
